fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenfor Ganqeon
|image = None Yet |names = Zenforce, Zenfor, Nerve Cutter |titles = Zenfor Sea Cutter Squid |species = Mollusk |size = Large |diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆ |habitats = Darkshine Caves, Underwater Ruins, Defiant Stronghold |relations = Zenfor Gansi, Ganqeon, Gansi, Amura Ganqeon, Amura Gansi |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |move = Paralysis Slash |creator = Chaoarren}} The Zenfor Ganqeon is the Rare Species of Ganqeon. Appearance In physical shape it is no different to a normal Ganqeon except the curved blades. In colour however its completely different, orange hide, yellow blades and horns, green mouth and fins, blue eyes with black pupils and a purple vent. Behavior No less aggressive than its other Ganqeon species. Although not that big for a rare, its dangerous from new found abilities. Its blades and horns contain electronic power enough to paralyze, and instead of generating heat it creates poison. This species extremely rarely travels to the surface unlike its other species and only lives in deep waters. Battle A lot of attacks are borrowed over from the regular Ganqeon *'Block': It is able to block with its blades like how Amura does with its shield. If all blades are damaged it cannot do this anymore. *'Electronic Powers': Every slash attack it does has a 5% chance to paralyze and 10% when enraged. *'Wide Slash': A arc swing that can reach right behind it. *'Poison Expel': Instead of a heat expel it will use Poison instead. *'Poison Trail': Dashes forward while expelling poison clouds to stay in place for a while. *'Closing Arms': Brings its two front tentacles out wide and closes them in. *'Electro Ball': A variant of its water spit, which causes Paralysis immediately. *'Water Tornado': Doing its spinning slicing in place it creates a whirlpool to not only inflict Waterblight, but take a chunk out of the oxygen meter. Breaks *Blades Damaged And Arms Scarred (Individual Break) *Torn Head Fins *Scarred Vent *Horns Broken **Scarred Head Rage and Tired states *'Enraged': The electricity around its blades and horn intensifies will huff electricity clouds. Bigger chance to be paralyzed. *'Tired': Will drool from mouth. Carves G Rank Mount Same as its other Subspecies. Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex Due to being a rare species it cannot be infected by The Frenzy or Apex. An explanation for this is that it lives so far from the surface no frenzy organisms can reach it. It can however be in the Hyper Status. Trivia *If all four blades and its horns are broken, its Paralysis and Thunderblight abilities are lost, rendering it to just a normal species Ganqeon moveset. *The blades of Zenfor are stronger than the blades of its subspecies, revealing its ability to block attacks. *From the lack of being able to vent heat during combat which it hardly does, it produces a toxic substance in place. *The only quest that has a Zenfor Ganqeon in the Darkshine Caves is an Event Quest that has it in the Hyper Status. It is in the circular pool area and is the only way Hyper Zenfor Ganqeon can be fought. *They can attack the Defiant Stronghold like any other monster in random generated quests, but this is extremely rare, as stated they only go into shallow waters very few times in their lifetime. Category:Rare Species Category:Mollusk Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Chaoarren